Polvere
by Zanteh
Summary: Italian Translation of "Pure Music" - Traduzione Italiana di "Pura Musica". UkFR.


Da dove viene la polvere? Arthur la vede danzare negli ultimi raggi di sole che fiochi graffiano la finestra, l'ultimo rosso che tinge di fuoco il suo ospite, lo infiamma come le braci del caminetto. Affianco a loro, lo strepitare scoppienttante del legno mangiato dal calore riempie un imbarazzante silenzio. E la polvere danza, volteggia e si posa su tutto, su tutti, su Arthur, su Francis, sul fuoco nel caminetto. Da dove viene questa polvere? Arthur non sa, ma si accarezza i capelli di sabbia, palpando la pelle serica sotto quei fili increspati e roventi. Francis ha portato la polvere, Francis ha portato le sue parole vuote per riempire l'immenso spazio del vecchio salone. I muri sono troppo alti e pieni di muffa, di buio, di grida e di lacrime, le finestre sono limpide come acqua di palude, frammetano un mondo distordo e triste, incasellano una querciaia che muore divorata dal tempo e dal mare che avanza. Non piove ancora. Forse, non pioverà. Eppure Arthur sente le gocce tamburellargli sullo stomaco come un canto di guerra, sente dentro se la tempesta che infuria e ripensa a Shakespeare, ai suoi amanti, al fuoco che divora l'amore. Pensa alla polvere, neve grigia che incessante e lieve, cade.

"Finalmente soli,

li sguardi assaliti da un insolito tremore

e i nostri cuori che bruciano di desiderio."

Francis ha insistito tanto per essere di Arthur questa sera. Col suo passo svelto e insicuro, è entrato di corsa nello studio, gli ha sorriso largamente e ha dichiarato vittorioso di aver finalemente composto un nuovo canto. Era qualche tempo che l'ispirazione tardava a riempirgli le notti di baci e carezze, ma finalemente era tornata ad amarlo come prima, più di prima. Tutta la sua gioia versata in quel sorriso largo e luminoso, quel volto stanco ma appagato, quel pezzo di carta scribacchiato che non riesce a trattenersi dallo sventolare. Francis trema quando tocca la mano di Arthur e quasi lo implora di sedersi ad ascoltarlo. E' proprio un poeta, questo biondo ragazzo dagli occhi profondi come il mare del Nord.

Arthur abbandona i suoi bilanci e lo segue, aggiunge un legno, ravviva il fuoco. Per un attimo, gli impazienti occhi di Francis su di lui accendono una scintilla fredda nel suo animo. Ama farsi pregare, ama tenerlo in attesa, ama il tremore incontrollato delle sue mani lunghe e nodose come rami di sambuco. Ama anche le sue poesie, anche quelle più dolci e melense, anche quelle che colano sangue di amanti e sospiri e pianti e notti insonni e inchiostro color tramonto. Le ama tutte, ma non lo dice. Arthur ascolta come un bravo scolaretto, tiene a bada i suoi pensieri come un gran Signore, non lascia trasparire nemmeno un'emozione da quel viso pallido e duro, sempre contratto in una smorfia di dolore.

C'è tuttavia qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso in questa giornata di freddo inverno. L'oceano mangia il sole piano piano, il fuoco emana non più nè meno del calore necessario per intiepidire l'aria e Francis è stranamente imbarazzato. Stofina un piede contro la caviglia, lo spinge in fuori, lo pesta sul pavimento. Guarda Arthur ad ogni pausa, stringe il foglio ad ogni virgola, la voce gli trema un po', ma esce forte e stentorea dal suo vasto petto maschio. Rolla ogni lettera sulla lingua, la bacia, la assapora fino in fondo prima di lasciarla volare fuori da sè nell'aere tiepido e quieto. Per un momento, un istante soltanto, Arthur si accorge di non respirare. E allora lascia uscire l'aria calda dal suo corpo, la lascia evaporare nel nulla. E ad ogni nuovo respiro, sente l'aria del suo poeta entrarli dentro, nel naso, nei polmoni, in ogni cellula, fibra del suo corpo. E ha paura, perchè la sua anima di carbone ha iniziato a bruciare.

"Mio bravo musicista,

con le tue mani lunghe e fredde

hai suonato piano le corde dentro me,

le hai toccate, accarezzate con mano esperta,

hai composto le melodie più dolci

riempiendo le miei notti di canti all'amore."

Turbato, Arthur si morde le labbra una, due, tre volte. Torturate e gonfie, si aprono e sanguinano, inondandogli la bocca del sapore metallico di quel vitale liquido rosso. Arthur lecca le sue ferite, le medica piano, pazientemente. Respira male, pensa male. A tratti, la vista gli si annebbia. Chi è il musicista? Arthur suona con passione la sua chitarra nei momenti di quiete e di nervosismo. Si chiude nello studio in fondo alla casa e suona, canta, grida, lascia liberi i fantasmi che albergano nel suo cuore. E' lui il musicista? Eppure, non credeva fosse possibile che Francis lo sentisse dall'altro lato della casa, credeva che i muri fossero spessi abbastanza, che l'interesse fosse basso abbastanza. Arthur si guarda le bianche mani callose, le palme troppo fredde per amare davvero, le unghie troppo lunghe per accarezzare senza graffiare. Arthur alza lo sguardo. Ha quasi timore di ascoltare ancora. E intanto il fuoco arde più forte.

"Sotto il tuo tocco

la mia schiena si inarca

attraversata da ogni vibrazione,

una scarica di corrente mi pervade

fermandomi il cuore,

pulsandomi nella mente."

La bocca di Francis si arca, si allarga, si tira ad ogni nuovo verso, danza sul suo viso rosato, sussurra parole che profumano di rosa. Ogni sospiro si fa più lento, più caldo, ogni verso si allunga, rollandogli nella gola, bevendo il suo respiro. Il suo petto virile si espande ad ogni nuova strofa, ogni punto, ogni spazio rimbomba dentro di lui, lo scalda, lo infiamma, lo brucia e insaziabilmente consuma. Dentro Francis, una belva nera e sanguigna ne divora l'anima, nutrendosi di ogni parola, di ogni minuto, di ogni sguardo lanciato alla sua Musa.

Arthur non riesce a provare vergogna. La fiamma dentro ha bisogno di aria,d'ossigeno per mantenersi in vita, per bruciare ancora, di nuovo, di più. Arthur ansima senza vergogna, arrossisce senza vergogna, mentalmente maledice il fuoco nel caminetto che illumina innocente la stanza quasi-buia. Artiglia i braccioli della sua poltrona, stringe i denti, impunta i piedi, ma l'incendio divampa sempre più forte. Forse Francis è il diavolo e questo è l'inferno. Forse è Arthur il diavolo e il vero inferno è dentro sè. Arthur chiude gli occhi. Forse quell'inferno è un sogno. Un bellissimo sogno

"Servo fedele,

fai di me ciò che vuoi,

ciò che più desideri.

Il mio corpo ti appartiene

e tuo è già il mio cuore."

Le mani di Arthur lasciano andare la poltrona, lo accompagnano nel vuoto, nell'oblio. L'impetuoso fiume di emozioni che gli vergava la schiena si è ora immesso in un oceano di tranquillità, di desiderio. Il corpo si rilassa, si acquieta, Arthur non ha più paura. Ma nella pancia il fuoco brucia ancora. Arthur sorride. La vista è coperta da un lucore spaventoso e fiammeggiante che sfuoca i contorni e li imbianchisce, li illumina più forte, li fa ardere di luce propria. Il sole è tramontato, quando l'unica luce del caminetto bagna il corpo di Francis. Arthur gli si avvicina barcollando come ubriaco. Quelle parole sono nettare divino, sono birra chiara a stomaco vuoto. E lui ha ancora sete.

"Legami con catene di seta,

tormentami il corpo

e come un fulmine selvaggio

prendimi."

Un ultimo mormorio esce dalle sue labbra, prima che Arthur gli prenda le mani, baciando ogni nocca con seducende golosità. Morde piano il suo pollice, senza affondare nella carne, senza lasciare segni. Lecca e bacia le linee del suo palmo fino al polso, godendo del pulsare veloce e irrequieto del suo cuore. Ansima forte tra le sue vene, sorridendo nel petto al tendersi dei suoi muscoli. La testa già gli pesa sulle spalle quando con un ultimo passo prende il posto della sua poesia. Francis non ha più parole - o meglio, ne avrebbe, ma Arthur mangia le ultime righe del suo foglio con un bacio infuocato.

"Senza pietà e senza timore

sotto il tuo peso voglio gridare

fino a sentirmi esausto

e felice."

Le sue mani gli percorrono la schiena, lo imprigionano, lo fanno schiavo. Ama quelle mani elettriche e nervose su di sè, ama quei baci violenti sul suo collo. Non ha parole, ma il suo ansimare riempie bene il vuoto. Arthur gli slaccia i calzoni, li trascina verso il fondo e da quel momento, ogni cosa è amore. Le sue mani lo accarezzano piano, la sua bocca lo ama lentamente, le sue dita umide lo accompagnano oltre il soffitto, oltre le nuvole, oltre lo spazio infinito. Sente ancora quelle mani d'angelo, quei mormorii senza parole richiamarlo verso il basso. Si sbottona la camicia, la getta a lato, e steso sul tappeto persiano, gode del corpo nudo del suo amante.

Arthur lo accarezza piano, premendo insieme i loro corpi. Le sue labbra ne assaporano la pelle, la sua lingua ne ridisegna le curve, le sue dita lo modellano, lo venerano, lo penetrano dolcemente. Al primo gemito si ferma, esce, sorride. Abbandona un'ultimo bacio lascivo giusto sopra il suo cuore e poi inizia a farlo suo. Spinge forte, Arthur, dentro quel corpo perfetto e luminoso, spinge e ansima, stringendo i denti per arrivare ad amargli l'anima. Francis grida e gode, avvolgendosi disperatamente intorno al corpo del suo amante. Gli occhi a poco a poco scintillano di polvere di stelle, la stanza esplode in una festa di luce. Con un ultimo sospiro, Arthur lo infuca di un mare caldo e denso. Sono ancora uniti nell'amore, quando si accorgono che i loro corpi non smettono di tremare.

Con un breve e tagliente respiro, si separano, per poi finalemente legarsi in un caldo abbraccio. Arthur respira a pieni polmoni, riposando la testa sul suo petto villoso, lasciandosi coccolare dalle piccole attenzioni del suo amante. Ascolta correre il cuore di Francis, ancora stupito e confuso, ma terribilmente gioioso. Con una guancia, stofina il viso madido di sudore contro la sua pelle accaldata, godendo dell'odore forte di sesso che viene dal suo corpo eccitato. Francis sorride, baciandogli la nuca, prima di allungare la mano per raggiungere la sua larga camicia bianca e stenderla sui loro corpi come una coperta di seta.

Nessuno dei due si vuole alzare, nessuno dei due vuole sciogliere l'abbraccio per primo. C'è un'aura di mistero e timore che avvolge il futuro, o meglio, ciò che accadrà quando si riprenderanno ciascuno la propria pelle, le proprie ossa, le proprie anime, quando non saranno più uniti insieme di fronte al caminetto. Arthur crede che forse, Francis potrebbe preparare la cena. E potrebbe venire nel suo letto, ma giusto per la notte. E magari, si potrebbero amare ancora, forse persino più di una volta. Perchè in fondo è questo che Arthur vuole, amarlo ancora

"...Fino a sentirmi esausto

e felice."

-End


End file.
